Elucidation of the biochemical mechanism involved in the biosynthesis of nicotine from its established precursors: nicotinic acid and the N-methyl-delta 1-pyrrolinium salt, using the intact tobacco plant. Determination of the intermediates involved in the biosynthesis of nicotinic acid in higher plants. Examination of the catabolism of nicotine, gramine, and quinine in the plants which produce them. Investigation of the capability of higher plants to carry out 'aberrant syntheses' of unnatural alkaloids and other secondary compounds found in plants. Determination of the mechanism of pinidine biosynthesis from acetate. Determination of the intermediates between ornithine and the tropine moiety of hyoscyamine and meteloidine.